Fire Emblem: The Complete Saga Rewritten
by Hammershlag
Summary: This is a rewrite of the entire Fire Emblem series. It merges all of the games released and removes many of the Good vs. Evil aspects of the plots. For more details, see my profile page and also read the first chapter. Rated T for language.


**Version 2.1**

**More information will be added as the tales progress. The point of this is to make the story less predictable.**

**Last update: 5 July 2014**

**In this update: Merged with _A Letter from the Author_, Changed 'Valencia' to 'Valentia'  
**

* * *

**A Letter from the Author**

Dear readers,

Thank you for choosing to read Fire Emblem: The Complete Saga Rewritten. I figure I should tell what you can expect from the coming chapters.

While I love the original Fire Emblem saga, I feel that the stories are almost always good-vs-evil; I prefer to read more morally grey tales. Basically, I will be rewriting Fire Emblem from the ground up. I'll start with some mythos and explain how the world was created, and then I'll work my way through the timelines of the various games, even writing entire stories surrounding characters only mentioned throughout the games (i.e. Anri, the 12 Crusaders, the 8 Legends, et al).

Some of the more major changes I will be implementing include making Grima a more tragic character than a genuinely evil one (you'll understand once you start getting into the first tale), a complete rewrite of the Tactician in Rekka no Ken, and greater interconnectivity between the many games in the series. In addition, there will be a greater involvement of the Gods in the upcoming chapters. I know some fans believe this was a drawback in Radiant Dawn's story, but I've read and enjoyed Homer's Iliad; through it I learned that if executed properly, implementation of deities can really boost the quality of a story.

For a beta list of the timeline and the order of tales, you can check my profile page.

Next, updates - I am not setting a timeframe for new releases, as I am very busy these days and don't really have much time to work on my writings. Hopefully I can get a chapter out every one to two months. One thing I will NOT do under any circumstances is rush my way through a chapter to release it at a reasonable time. Those of you who have used iOS 6 know about the absolutely terrible Maps app, and why it was so damn foul. For those of you who were not informed of this, I can summarize the problem in two words: they rushed. I want to make as few mistakes as possible when I write, so as soon as I'm done reading a chapter, I will proofread it several times over the following few days to make sure it's _really _ready to be published.

Regarding foreshadowing and cliffhangers - I've noticed that many authors make their reveals rather soon, and leave little mystery. I will do my best to avoid that. Some of you who have played the games may be thinking that you already know what will happen and don't really care about extra mystery; if any of you ARE thinking that, think again. Like I said earlier, I'm reworking the stories quite a bit, so although arcs may start and end similarly to the original, they will seldom be the same.

When you comment, I respectfully request that you do NOT put in spoilers without warning, as not everyone will have read all of the released chapters before looking over the reviews. Thanks.

Well, I think that covers it. If you have any additional questions, feel free to send me a Private Message and I'll answer as soon as I can… as long as it doesn't involve spoiling part of the story!

Thank you again for reading my works.

Sincerely,

Hammershlag

* * *

The Three Ages:

The First Age took place from the beginning of time up until the Divine Cataclysm, known in the second age as the Schism and the Scouring. At this stage in the Earth's development, there were three continents - Akaneia, Valentia and Jugdral.

The Second Age took place from the Divine Cataclysm through the Civil War of the Gods. What marked the beginning of this age was the massive remolding of the Earth. Akaneia, Valencia and Jugdral were morphed into Ylisse, Valm and Elibe, respectively.

The Third Age is the current era on this Earth. It started after the Third Global Holy War, which resulted in a devastating flood that drowned the entire world and killed nearly all mortal beings. The only remaining land mass became known as Magvel; one of the Creator Gods later created and populated a separate continent which she named Tellius. The two continents were isolated from each other, with residents of each believing that their respective territories were the only ones remaining in the world.

The Gods:

There are three Gods responsible for the creation of the universe, Naga the Divine, Ashunera the Radiant, and Avram the Wise. They are referred to as the Principal Gods.

There are under them the four Major Gods:  
-Forseti the Wind God, leader of the Wyverns and Medeus' assisant  
-Medeus the Elder, founder of the Earth Tribe of Manaketes, loyal to his friends and family  
-Freyja the Warlady, wife of Wodanaz the Warlord; powerful, cunning and courageous  
-Wodanaz the Warlord, husband of Freyja the Warlady; powerful, stubborn and headstrong

And under them are the ten Minor Gods:  
-Tiki the Holy Child, first daughter of Naga the Divine, watches over all Valentia; said to be as if not more powerful than the Principal Gods  
-Ninis the Dignified, second daughter of Naga the Divine, founder of the Ice Tribe of Manaketes and overseer of Jugdral  
-Gotoh the White Sage, leader of the Divine Dragon Tribe, vassal to Naga the Divine and the prophet of the Principal Gods  
-Thor the Resounding, son of Wodanaz the Warlord and Freyja the Warlady, Forger of the Holy Weapons of the First Age (with exceptions)  
-Filla the Dauntless, daughter of Wodanaz the Warlord and Freyja the Warlady, Forger of the Holy Weapons of the Second Age (with exceptions)  
-Loptyr the Master, first son of Medeus the Elder, creator of the all-powerful, yet next-to-impossible to control, Black Magic and Avram's protégé  
-Grima the Inquisitor, second son of Medeus the Elder, intelligent and strong willed, but curious to a fault  
-Odr the Noble, God of Swordsmanship; strong yet solemn - rivals Avram the Wise in combat expertise  
-Duma the Earth Father, brother of Mila the Earth Mother, vassal to Medeus the Elder  
-Mila the Earth Mother, sister of Duma the Earth Father, vassal to Tiki the Holy Child

There was also the Human God Avraham Lord of all Sages, son of Avram the Wise and Ashunera the Radiant, sent to Mortal plane for one century to lead and guide the early Archsages.

Of Gods:

The Principal Gods:

Naga is the Sovereign God, ruling over all the Universe. She created all living beings on the Earth, and from her fangs she crafted the Shield of Seals and the Falchion, which respectively are the most resilient armor and most powerful weapon ever created. She has a profound love for her subjects, and is the most forgiving of all beings. While Naga is not the most powerful nor the most intelligent of the Gods, her demeanor and overall kind nature earned her the respect and loyalty of her subordinates, and she encountered little initial opposition. Her philosophies have been subjected to much controversy amongst her subordinates.

Ashunera, the wife of Avram, was made Naga's assistant, and has always been jealous of her. They were equal in knowledge and power, and Ashunera was never comfortable being considered a subordinate. She accepted her position, however, and considered her jealousy a symptom of a plague. This 'plague' was that she was very emotional and struggled to make logical decisions. It eventually led her to try to create a separate entity to dump her emotions into, which unintentionally resulted in a catastrophe.

Avram, the husband of Ashunera is more intelligent than all of the other Gods combined. The only other God comparably knowledgable in any field is Odr, who is similarly skilled at swordsmanship. He created the three primary forms of magic - Sacred, Anima and Elder. Sacred Magic, also known as Light Magic, is wieldable only by servants of the Gods. It can be manipulated to smite or heal another person. Anima Magic, or Nature Magic, harnesses the elements of the world. Common Anima Tomes typically grant a mage the ability to harness fire or electrical bolts, but proficient scholars can use Anima Magic to manipulate weather. They can unleash storms of varying nature, whether they be hailstorms, firestorms, thunderstorms or sandstorms. Elder Magic, often inappropriately referred to as Dark Magic, is the art of manipulation. Users of Elder Magic can develop the ability to reshape terrains, seal and unseal rooms, mystical items, et al, and even manipulate life itself. Avram never trusted Naga's people to use magic responsibly - a reservation later justified - and created his own race, the Archsages. These human-like beings are masters of all magic and their abilities are comparable to those of the Gods themselves.

The Major Gods:

Forseti is Medeus' assistant in managing the Earth Tribe. After the Ereshkigal Incident, he was told to watch over the Wyverns. He later created Wyvern Dragonstones, sometimes referred to as Wyvernstones or Flying Stones, which could be used by Manaketes to take Wyvern form. The intended purpose for these stones was that they would allow Dragons to communicate with their former kin, though they were later used for far less innocent causes.

Medeus, founder and leader of the Earth Tribe of Manaketes, is Naga's equal in every way. Unfortunately for him, his philosophies differed from those of most of the Gods; he wanted to directly control mortals with a firm, fatherly guiding hand. Naga and the majority of the other Gods believed that mortals should learn how to live by themselves. As a result, Naga was deemed a Principal God while Medeus was left a Major God. Ironically, Medeus had the support of the other two Principal Gods, Avram and Ashunera. One of his greatest strengths (which is also a flaw) is he is extremely loyal to his family. He cared for his sons and put their well-being over everyone else's, even tarnishing his reputation to protect them. His first son, Loptyr, inherited his intelligence, and his second, Grima, inherited his curiosity. Then Grima's curiosity led him to bewitch himself, and Medeus was forced to help Naga seal him away. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do and has he been grieving ever since.

Freyja has a sort of a dual personality, which she acknowledges and has been trying to change. Most of the time, she is peaceful, preferring to use Sacred Magic to preserve the beauty of nature. But whenever trouble arises, she is perhaps one of the most aggressive, adversarial beings imaginable.

Wodanaz is just like his beloved Freyja, only he has more control over his emotions. In addition, he prefers to use physical weapons rather than magic, and frequently enjoys sparring. He is a very kind and intelligent person, never intending offense. He does however have the unfortunate tendency to misspeak and agitating his peers even when he meant to complement them.

The Minor Gods

Tiki is the emotional daughter of Naga, tasked to lead the Divine Tribe in Gotoh's absence. She is even more powerful than her mother, and if she were ever to succumb to madness, she could destroy the world with her mind. As a result, after the Ereshkigal Incident, Naga and the other Gods sealed her away for most of her childhood. Throughout the eras she has always been playful, though she became more solemn with age and experience.

Ninis is the leader of the Ice Tribe of Manaketes. She always acts and appears reserved, but is quick to judge and condemn the actions of others. In spite of her judgmental nature, Ninis is highly regarded by the other Gods, and even has the trust of Loptyr, who has always held a certain cynicism towards other beings, mortal or not.  
Gotoh is as wise as Avram, but the least powerful of the Gods. He was Naga's vassal to her creations, for she did not want to disconnect herself from them entirely. After the Ereshkigal Incident and the war that occurred as a result of it, he watched over Tiki and the other dragons who had not been destroyed. After Tiki became old enough to control her emotions, Gotoh left to an unknown location. Of all the deities, he remained on the mortal plane the longest, having been created at the same time as the mortal plane and remaining there through the Second Age.

Thor is a master craftsman and powerful warrior. While not arrogant, he is seldom modest about his abilities and achievements and frequently tries to impress himself and others. At the same time, he knows his limitations and will not pursue something out of pride, and is careful not to sound like he believes he can overcome anything.

Filla is the leader of the Fire Tribe of Manaketes. She is strong and proud, though often distant and obdurate. Ironically, most of the other Fire Dragons have mediocre abilities and are quite emotional. Filla, like Thor, flaunts her abilities in the faces of her peers and subordinates, but she is extremely stubborn and will almost never admit she is wrong about anything, and will fight for her beliefs.

Loptyr, Medeus' first son, was Avram's protégé. He expanded upon Avram's works by creating Black Magic, the penultimate manipulative art. Black Magic is so powerful that those with a disposition too weak would either become bewitched or hollowed out by the magic, doing nothing but idly sitting for the entirety of their life. Only he and those he blood-bonded with were immune to those effects. Not even his brother Grima could withstand such power. Grima, an ever-curious God, stumbled upon an incomplete Tome his brother was trying to perfect - Ereshkigal. Driven by his hunger for knowledge, he examined the book and tried to use it. The spell ultimately backfired, corrupted his soul and somehow warped him to the mortal plane. In the process all magic in the world was distorted; this cataclysm became known as the Ereshkigal Incident.

Grima, Medeus' second son, had a hunger for knowledge that could never be satiated. He shared in his father's ideals, but was more open to the possibility that he could be wrong. The last characteristic that could be used to describe him was stubborn. Unfortunately, he accidentally triggered the Ereshkigal Incident and went insane. The Gods were in turn forced to seal him away for his own good.

Odr has always been envious of Avram. While he was never skilled with magic, he endeavored to become a comparably adept swordsman and tactician. While he never equalled the Principal God, he did come close. Against most opponents, Avram could win in a single move; against Odr, he had to work rather hard to win. The Creator of the Archsages was always proud of the Swordmaster, and went so far as to bless his personal sword, Balmung.

Duma is Loptyr's vassal to Valentia/Valm. Like his master, he believes in watching over Naga's creations with a firm, guiding hand. He is rather aggressive, and as a result is feared by the people of Valentia/Valm, though he does not desire to be feared or envied.

Mila is Tiki's vassal to Valentia/Valm. She follows her mistress' teachings and does not involve herself too heavily in the lives of Naga's creations, though she does interact with them rather frequently. In addition to speaking with mortals, she created shrines for the Gods to interact with their subjects; Tiki eventually decided to live in one of the shrines.

Of Archsages, their homes and their weapons:

The Archsages were tasked by their creator Avram to supervise the use of Magic throughout the world. Upon death, each would transcend to Godhood, and become as powerful as any of the Lesser Gods. Avram bore a son (whom he named Avraham) with Ashunera, and sent him to become the first leader of Avram's creations. Under the guidance of Avraham, the Archsages created a great Dukedom in the Akaneian country Altea, called Idavollr, where they watched over the world from a fortress-city not even the Gods could destroy. Idavollr was carved out of a mountain and then permanently enchanted by all three Principal Gods. Since the Schism, however, the great city has laid hidden far beneath a great lake which had taken the place of Altea after the cataclysmic event. The current territory of the Archsages is Shechem, which is similar in design to Idavollr but was only blessed by Avram. The old fortress now serves as catacombs for deceased Archsages and the Shrine of Avram. It is sealed away so only descendants of the original Archsages could access it. Solomon, the Duke of Idavollr during the time of the Schism and direct descendant of Avram and Avraham, added an additional chamber, designed to serve as a seal room for three of the most powerful weapons ever conceived. They are Archblade, Sword of Avram and most powerful weapon second only to Falchion, Blade of Naga, and the Two Swords of Solomon.

The Two Swords of Solomon were the greatest of the Second Age Holy Weapons, and the only two not made by Filla the Dauntless. The first is the third most powerful weapon ever created, behind Falchion and Archblade. It is a gold katana enchanted with sacred magic. The tome Aureola mimics the spell that the blade can cast. The second is slightly more powerful than the Sword of Seals, making it the second most powerful of the Second Age Holy Weapons; though it was weaker than all those of the First Generation. The two handed silver katana is the only sword to harness non-Black Elder Magic. The Sacaen Wo Dao Katanas were designed similarly.  
The First Sword of Solomon is heavily sealed in Idavollr, only accessible to the descendants of Archsages Avraham, Kohan, Levi, Gershon, Zebulun, Reuben, Asher, Manasseh and Zeus, for they were the ones whom Avram blood-bonded with. The second rests in a land forsaken by the Gods - Elibe (formerly Jugdral). The continent where humans declared war on dragons and broke the blood bonds between the Dragon Gods and the descendants of the 12 Crusaders. The continent where the protégé of Archsage Solomon (a direct descendent of Avram), who was gifted with the two Swords of Solomon, betrayed him. The continent which was only spared due to Naga's forgiving-to-a-fault nature. The Duke stripped the traitor of the First Sword, but left in the traitor's hands the Second, as he could not bring himself to completely forsake his once loyal protégé. After her timely demise, the sword was sealed in a temple, where it laid dormant for many an age. A thousand years later, Solomon (who by this point had become a God) allowed for the sword to choose a new bearer; the transcended Archsage wished to give Elibe one more chance of redemption. Little did any of the Gods know that this one act of generosity would in no small part be a cause of yet another Holy War.

* * *

I've been really busy with life, so I haven't had much time to work on this story. I'm hard at work on the first chapter of Tale 1, and I **hope** to have it out by the end of July.

Initially this update was going to be little more than grammar fixes and the like, but then I realized I forgot about Mila and Duma from Gaiden! Also I wanted to make Gotoh a God and categorize the Gods better. That, and if I didn't, Tale 1 Chapter 1 would sort of contradict the mythos. You'll understand once I release it.


End file.
